


sentimentality

by Rawritsamehh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawritsamehh/pseuds/Rawritsamehh
Summary: Dan reminisces.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 73





	sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time being on the other end of a fic so....hello *waves*

Dan woke to a strange tickling sensation against his nose.

Wait, no, not strange. More like...eerily familiar? 

Images of his own fingers tangling into a mess of black hair infiltrated his mind, so much that he could almost feel the comforting softness against his hands.

They had spent many nights curled up, forehead to forehead, hands in each other’s hair. It was soothing. It was grounding. It was home. 

He doesn’t recall ever feeling the loss of it, as they both gradually went shorter and found comfort within each other in different ways, but now the pang of nostalgia has set deep into his gut. 

Dan opens his eyes, only to be met with darkness. He pulls away and smiles, remembering that he had helped Phil dye his hair the previous night. 

Phil had decided to go back to black. It was a decision based on a whim, and Dan was all for it. Seeing Phil’s face light up with excitement was all the convincing he’d needed. He knew this was a typical coping mechanism for anxiety and with so much being out of their control at the moment, he was surprised Phil hadn’t succumbed to the urge sooner.

It was a bit more blue than it used to be, which makes sense, but combined with the shaggy quarantine length was enough to send him on a 10 year spiral. Flashbacks of a smaller bed back in Manchester, waking up hot and sweaty in Phil’s arms. Flashbacks to Portugal and how it felt to be free and open for the first time together. Flashbacks to long days at the BBC and itching to run his fingers through those dark strands in comfort. Flashbacks to laying together in their first London flat, completely empty, in awe of the enormous life decisions they were making together. 

He still loved rubbing his fingers along the buzzed sides Phil’s had in recent years, but he can’t lie and say he doesn’t miss the old birds nest. 

Dan slowly brings his hand up to gently caress and run his fingers through Phil’s hair. He sighs in contentment, snuggles back up, and closes his eyes. His morning run can wait.


End file.
